Existing interconnections between two or more dies of an integrated circuit package often include metallic conductors, such as copper traces or wires. The speed at which communication of electrical signals through such metallic conductors can be based on the electrical conductivity (or inversely the resistivity) of the conductor material. The conductivity can be effected by the size of the conductor (in length and in cross-sectional area) and the amount of electron scatter than occurs within the conductor. Electron scatter can occur when electrons traversing the conductor collide with an atom (such as an impurity) or a side wall of the conductor. Electron scatter is common in metallic conductors often used to communicate electrical signals between dies of an integrated circuit package. The electron scatter can reduce the transmission speed of electrical signals through metallic conductors, and accordingly the speed and signal integrity of signal transmission between dies of an integrated circuit package.